Hands Off!
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: What if Lila made her moves on a very uninterested married man? What if said man's wife came by? And that man's wife was River song? Spencer Reid is 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next story****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

**PS: Poem is 'Once They All Believed in Dragons' by Jack Prelutsky. I heard it read by Matt Smith, and it was molto bene!**

* * *

**RPOV:**

I was absolutely miserable.

This was just supposed to be a teaching seminar. Then we could all go home, and I could curl up with a good book and wait. That was actually getting rather commonplace for me. I was slowly but surely becoming domestic. That used to scare me to death, but now it was… comfortable. I actually liked it.

So instead of curling up in my hotel room, Gideon dragged me to the gallery my high school… acquaintance had invited me to. Then I was ambushed by some blonde girl, which only reminded me of a head full of wild blond curls, which sent my mind reeling in all different directions, leaving me floundering in one of my most awkward conversation attempts.

It sucked.

And then of course, on our way home, we end up catching a case. Involving the blond. Lila Archer. So of course I get stuck with baby-sitting. Because she likes me.

Just when I'm about to take her to house, my phone rings, so Morgan steps to her side as I step slightly away. "Hello, this is Reid."

"_Oh, I know exactly who it is, Sweetie."_

"River! Oh, _Rassilon!_ I can't believe I forgot about our Skype date this morning!"

"_That's ok, I forgot it as well. I was a bit busy."_

"Doing what?" I asked curiously, leaning against the SUV, ignoring the team's stares.

"_Oh, you know, boarding a plane for LA. The last week of the trip was scheduled to be seminars, remember?"_ She laughed at me, and I smiled. "Honestly Honey, I had forgotten. But hey, I have to stay in LA for a little while longer, so, that works out doesn't it?"

"_Indeed it does. I'll be there tonight. Should I get a taxi?"_

"Yes. Unfortunately, I'm playing bodyguard. I'm going to assume you're on layover, and not breaking all the airline rules," I said in a playfully stern voice, causing her to chuckle.

"_Well, you would be right, but you and I both know I would've, Sweetie. Where should I meet you?"_

"Um, hold on," I covered the phone while I asked Lila where she lived. She seemed kind of stunned when she replied. I rattled it off to River.

"_Alright Sweetie, kiss kiss."_ She hung up and I turned to the team. "Right then! Let's get going!"

I ushered Lila to the SUV. The team just stared at me in shock as I hummed happily. I knew that JJ would insist on driving, so I slid into the passenger seat patiently. JJ slid into the driver's seat.

"Reid. What was that all about?" I was confused for a moment, until I realized they had no idea about River, and that conversation would've piqued their curiosity. I simply shrugged.

"It's complicated. But, I'll explain it either tonight or tomorrow. I promise," I said as she sighed and started driving. It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of Lila's house. We quickly ushered her inside, and JJ promised to get me coffee whenever I asked. That made it all seem a little better, along with the promise of seeing River by tonight. However the day passed in absolute boredom, until Lila insisted she had to go out and do a couple of things.

I had to sit outside the door while she met with her agent, and I couldn't read, because I could easily get lost in the pages. It wouldn't really distract me, but they didn't need to know that. There were a couple of kids, and it was obvious that they were bored out of their minds. They didn't even have anything to occupy them. So I decided to fix that.

"Hey, what are your names?"

"We're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"That's good. But I'm FBI, see?" I showed them my badge. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hear something cool."

They scrutinized it for a moment, before smiling. "I'm Tara, that's Joey, and that's Caleb. I want to hear something cool! Is it a story?"

"Not quite. It's a poem. It's called 'Once They All Believed in Dragons.'"

They nodded eagerly. I stood up and stretched, so I could move around more easily to emphasize the poem.

"Once they all believed in dragons  
When the world was fresh and young,  
We were woven into legends,  
Tales were told and songs were sung,  
We were treated with obeisance,  
We were honored, we were feared,  
Then one day they stopped believing-  
On that day, we disappeared.  
Now they say our time is over,  
Now they say we've lived our last,  
Now we're treated with derision  
Where once we ruled unsurpassed.  
We must make them all remember,  
In some way we must reveal  
That our spirit lives forever-  
We are dragons! We are real!"

I bowed deeply, to their cheerful giggles, and when I straightened up, I heard applause behind me. I turned to see Lila and her agent standing there. Lila was attempting to give me a flirty smile, but it had no effect whatsoever. He simply bade everyone farewell and dragged her out to the car. He did allow her to swing through the drive-through for dinner, and knew that River would turn up with his favorite Starbucks drink. Butterbeer on the secret menu, who knew?

But of course, Lila just _had_ to go swimming, and pulled me in with her. No sooner than she did, the team arrived, and not thirty seconds behind them, River pulled up. River was nearly at the pool when Lila practically tackled me in the pool, stopping my attempt to get out, and kissed me. I shoved her off as quickly as I could, and quickly got out of the pool, hearing the rapid click of heels on cement. I knew Lila was about to have her butt kicked.

I didn't care.

**RPOV:**

A few minutes after I hung up, they called for us to board the plane, and I sighed. A four hour flight, and then I could see my husband again. I entertained myself through the flight, and the ensuing taxi ride by imagining different dates my husband and I could go on when he was free.

However, as I retrieved my luggage from the taxi, I saw something that made my blood boil. Some blond hussy was practically _molesting_ my husband, pressing herself all over him. I dropped my bags in the doorway and hurried through the house just as he managed to escape her. She clambered out of the pool after him, reaching for him again, but I smoothly stepped between her and my bedraggled husband, livid and glaring.

"Who. Are. You?" I demanded. She sneered at me, taking in my strappy gold heels, and my simple, off-the-shoulder, knee-length, violet dress, perfectly done bun, and simple make-up.

"Why, I'm his girlfriend, obviously. Who are you? Jealous lover? Hooker?"

I laughed, a cold, humorless laugh. "I'm. his. _Wife._ Come near my _husband_ again with the intent to pursue him, and I will end you."

With that, I turned and stepped into my husband's waiting arms, ignoring his soaked apparel, and kissed him soundly. This one he returned enthusiastically.

It was ruined, however, by a shriek of rage, and the hussy tearing at our arms. We separated to glare at her, and she shoved me in the chest, sending me tumbling into the pool.

I panicked.

Ever since Utah, I had been deathly afraid of water. He had been helping me through it, but even now, I can't stand getting _wet_ unless it was my choice. And being shoved into the ten-foot deep end of a pool?

I panicked.

For one terrified moment, I struggled underwater, having inhaled a lungful due to the rapid, unexpected encounter with the pool. He immediately dove in after me, grabbing me and hauling me to the surface when my mind shorted out on the 'swim' command. He held me close and swam to the side where another man pulled me up. He quickly followed, and hugged me as I coughed and sputtered, and devolved into crying against his chest.

He pressed a kiss to my hair, gesturing to someone behind my back, and a moment later a thick suit coat was draped over my shoulders, and he murmured reassurances to me until I was calm enough for him to help me to my feet. He wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, and turned to the hussy.

"Rest assured, Miss Archer, once this case is over, I will be pressing assault charges against you, and I've half a mind to add molestation to that for your _unwanted_ physical contact and sexual advances." I could hear the sneer, the fury in his voice as he addressed her. The cool water combined with the brisk night air had reduced me to shivering at his side, despite the heat rolling off him.

"You don't mean that," she said in a coy voice, batting her eyes, stepping toward him. He simply swiped her groping hands away.

"Yes, I do. Hotch, have someone else babysit Miss Archer. I refuse. I'm taking River back to the hotel, and I am removing myself from the case." He started to guide me away.

"Wait Sweetie, I have to return this," I said, gesturing to the jacket. An older man stepped forward, taking it then holding it out.

"Keep it for tonight, you need it more than I do," he insisted, helping me into it. As I slid my arms into the sleeves, he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

He pressed a kiss to my hair, gesturing to someone behind my back, and a moment later a thick suit coat was draped over my shoulders, and he murmured reassurances to me until I was calm enough for him to help me to my feet. He wrapped an arm tightly around my waist, and turned to the hussy.

"Rest assured, Miss Archer, once this case is over, I will be pressing assault charges against you, and I've half a mind to add molestation to that for your _unwanted_ physical contact and sexual advances." I could hear the sneer, the fury in his voice as he addressed her. The cool water combined with the brisk night air had reduced me to shivering at his side, despite the heat rolling off him.

"You don't mean that," she said in a coy voice, batting her eyes, stepping toward him. He simply swiped her groping hands away.

"Yes, I do. Hotch, have someone else babysit Miss Archer. I refuse. I'm taking River back to the hotel, and I am removing myself from the case." He started to guide me away.

"Wait Sweetie, I have to return this," I said, gesturing to the jacket. An older man stepped forward, taking it then holding it out.

"Keep it for tonight, you need it more than I do," he insisted, helping me into it. As I slid my arms into the sleeves, he smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**CH: 2**

**DPOV:**

We all watched the kid guide the woman into one of the SUVs, still wrapped in Gideon's jacket, shivering slightly. The girl, Lila, was fuming, and swung around to shove JJ in the chest. She was throwing a hissy-fit, like a small child, and I could tell she was escalating. So I did what I always did when my sisters were throwing fits: I stepped up behind her and grabbed her, one arm wrapping around her torso, pinning her arms, and the other across the top of her shoulders. She struggled for a minute, screaming and yelling, before she realized I wasn't letting go, and gave up, slumping back against me.

At that point, I stepped back and let her go.

JJ meanwhile, had stumbled back a few steps, before drawing back her arm to deliver a right hook to miss Lila, until she saw that I was holding the girl. We heard the sound of the SUV's engine as it drove away. I slapped a pair of cuffs on Lila, informing her of her rights, and making her sit down on one of the lounge chairs. At this point, all we wanted was to be shot of her.

She received a call from her stalker, and Garcia traced the call and discovered she was inside the house. We found one of the show's PAs, Maggie, and managed to talk her down. As we loaded the two of them into separate cars, Hotch had to explain to one of the local LEOs why Lila was being arrested. They agreed that she probably needed a good dose of reality, and carted her off.

As we got into the SUVs, I thought about the woman's odd reaction to being shoved into a pool. Most people don't struggle for a split second before going limp. That tells me that she's probably deathly afraid of water, probably due to trauma. I felt a rush of sympathy for the woman. We roared back to the hotel, hoping to catch them before the went to bed.

However, we were startled by what we found.

**RPOV:**

I kept glancing over at River as I drove, using the siren, even though I didn't 'technically' need to. She was warm enough now that she was no longer shivering, but she was still distressed, and I knew I had to counteract the shock of being forced into water, or she wouldn't sleep tonight. So when we walked inside, instead of heading to our rooms, I cajoled the desk manager to allow us to use the pool, even though it's closed. River had been answering a text from Anita, saying that she was with me, so she didn't hear me negotiating. She didn't realize what was happening until I tossed her her swimsuit. She started protesting until I took her face in my hands. I tangled my hands in her for a second, before sliding them down to cup her cheeks. I looked straight into those gray, gray eyes.

"River. You need this. I know you. And you know that. And you also know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I swear," I whispered, voice rough, though my tone was gentle and loving. I leaned my forehead against hers, never breaking eye contact. After a moment, she sighed softly, and relaxed against me, laying against me, and I cradled her gently before she stepped away.

She slid into her black one-piece, and snagged one of the oversized robes and towels. I hurriedly put on my swim trunks, grabbing a towel and robe on the way out. Once we actually reached the poo, however, she froze at the edge, refusing to go any further.

I knew from past experience, once she got in the water, overcoming her initial fear, she would be fine, but it was getting her in that was the trick. So I did what I always did...

I dropped the towel and robe on one of the chairs, took a running start, and dove head first into the water, being careful not to splash her. I surfaced shaking my head to get the hair out of her face. I cajoled her, "River, if you don't jump in, I'm just gonna have to see how long I can stay under until you do."

She gave me a withering look, so I grinned, took as large a breath as possible, in a very showy way, before letting myself sink down under the water. Having two hearts comes with a spectacular respiratory bypass system, so we can hold our breath for a very long time. Even so, she would start to worry the second I went under.

Through the water, I could see her biting her lip, crossing her arms and staring into the water. Several long moments passed, and I was starting to feel the pressure. She shifted her weight to the balls of her feet, rocking back and forth for a moment. My lungs started to burn a little. She placed a foot on the edge of the pool, launching herself forward in a wild jump. The second she took the first step, I rocketed out of the water, surfacing just in time to catch her in my arms, holding her close and tight.

She smacked my arm, but allowed herself to be held for a moment, mumbling about how much of an idiot I was. I simply chuckled and tapped her nose and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you ready to swim, Honey, or would you like another moment?"

As she was considering, a voice behind us demanded, "What's going on?"

I turned around to see the team.

**RPOV:**

The voice startled me for a split second, as I hadn't heard anything beyond the sound of moving water and our heartsbeats. I jerked around to look to see Theta's team. I automatically pressed myself closer to him, instinctively emphasizing my claim. He laughed slightly, holding me tighter in response. The one who had asked the original question, Derek Morgan if I remembered Theta's stories right, raised a brow at our actions.

"Morgan," Theta began, making a move to get out, until my arms stopped him. "It's complicated. But this is the only way I've found that helps River. Join us if you want, the pool is ours until opening time, when we'll have to share."

They shared glances, whispering quietly, before they reached an agreement. "Alright Kid, we'll join you and..."

"Professor River Song. Archaeologist and his wife," I introduced myself, not making a move to detach myself from Theta. "Pleased to meet you at last. Call me River."

They made a quick run through on the introductions, allowing me to be confident in the fact that I had indeed assigned each agent with their correct name. They left to go get changed, and I finally let go of Theta, swimming over to the side. I watched him show off and splash around for a bit, declining to get my face wet, before he grinned impishly. He then promptly disappeared underwater, not surfacing for several minutes. When he didn't surface within his usual time frame, I gave in to the urge to go get him. I ducked under to see where he was, surfaced, then went under again, kicking off of the wall for that extra boost. I grabbed him around the waist, kicking for the surface, and he did too.

I slapped him again, and he winced, rubbing his arm, but kissed me. I rolled my eyes but kissed him back, just as the team came out. Derek was about to dive off the diving board, when Theta ordered him to stop. Derek actually followed his command, and then again when Theta told them all to either slide in from the side, or use the steps at the shallow end, and not to splash me. I was grateful, but kept my face passive as they complied. When Elle demanded we explain my previous reaction at the pool, and why they couldn't splash me, Theta glared at her.

"Elle, I will explain it all later. Right now just know this: if you cause my wife any distress or upset, whatsoever, you will regret it. Is that clear?" She nodded. "Good. Now let's just swim, and have a good time. When I or River start diving off the diving board, then it's ok to cause a splash, just don't deliberately splash or dunk her."

They all agreed quickly. As profilers, they would've guessed that there was probably some deep-rooted trauma attached to my edginess around water and Theta's over-protectiveness. Satisfied, Theta turned back to coaxing me to race him across the pool.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Elle, I will explain it all later. Right now just know this: if you cause my wife any distress or upset, whatsoever, you will regret it. Is that clear?" She nodded. "Good. Now let's just swim, and have a good time. When I or River start diving off the diving board, then it's ok to cause a splash, just don't deliberately splash or dunk her."

They all agreed quickly. As profilers, they would've guessed that there was probably some deep-rooted trauma attached to my edginess around water and Theta's over-protectiveness. Satisfied, Theta turned back to coaxing me to race him across the pool.

* * *

**CH: 3**

**HPOV:**

Hotch watched as his youngest laugh and giggle with his wife, as they raced each other across the pool. He would whisper something to her between races, and she would bite her lip and shake her head, and he would sigh, and then they'd be off again. The rest of the team was calmly swimming around, careful not to cause a big splash. Suddenly Reid dove down to the bottom and didn't surface after a few moments like he should have. I was worried, but trusted him enough that I didn't go after him right away. Suddenly River hauled herself out of the pool, and stepped onto the diving board.

She bounced once or twice, before executing a perfect flip which turned into a flawless dive. When he finally let her back down, he went to kiss her, but she turned her head, giving him a mouthful of chlorinated curls. He made a face, and she giggled, before swimming away. He gave chase, and she turned and dunked him when he snuck up on her. The team took that as their cue to jump in to their heart's content, dunking and splashing each other until the sky began to lighten. However, just when it started lightening, preceding the sunrise, the happiness ended.

I honestly wasn't sure if Elle just got carried away, or if she did it deliberately, but she was splashing people, and she ended up splashing River. Reid jumped in front of her in the nick of time, keeping her from getting splashed. River looked startled for a second, realizing what just, happened, before her eyes widened, and she lunged forward... too late to stop Reid from giving a bone chilling roar, and tackling Elle.

She shrieked and tried to dodge, but he grabbed her and yanked her close to him in a shocking display of strength.

"I told you, you don't splash her. Do you know what you could have done?" He hissed at her. "If you had actually succeeded, I don't know what I'd have done... wait, no, actually, I do. And it wouldn't have been pretty. No one messes with my wife, Elle, not even my friends."

He shoved her away from himself, and I thought for a moment it was because he had made his point, but then I saw River's hand on his back, rubbing small circles across the skin. She murmured something to him, and he turned, looking her over to make sure she was alright. On his face I saw the same emotions that I saw on several of my coworkers, and the same look that I myself wore on many an occasion. It was the look of a man who'd seen far too much, and lost far too much, too take anything for granted. A man who would give anything for the woman in his arms if it meant she'd never get do much as a paper cut ever again. It was then I started to wonder just who Spencer Reid really was.

River pointed to the sky, and they swam back to the deep end, well away from anyone else, and watched the sun rise, holding each other close.

I went over to a visibly shaken Elle, who looked at me with glazed eyes.

"Hotch, I- I didn't th-think it'd b-b-be th-that big a deal I-if she g-got splashed," she stuttered. "Sh-she seemed t-to be f-fine now."

"Elle, he did explicitly say to _not_ splash or dunk her. You saw how he reacted to Lila Archer shoving her into the pool, you saw that she had a panic attack," I scolded her, with my sternest look. She stared at me. "Are you taking HIS side!? Hotch?!"

I stared back at her impassively. "HOTCH?!"

After another moment of silence, she stormed off, out of the pool, and back inside. The others turned to me, and I locked eyes with them. Gideon stared for a moment, before nodding and looking away. JJ nodded slowly, but stared a bit longer. Morgan tilted his head in the couple's direction, then toward the hotel, then raised a brow. I just shrugged. He nodded, shrugged, then started getting out of the pool. By the time the sun was completely over the horizon, we were all out of the pool and wrapped in thick towels, ready to head inside. As we walked, Reid nudged me, asking if he could talk with me.

"Hotch, I need to take a week off. I've cleared it with Strauss already, made the call while she was changing. I just needed to tell you that. River's giving lectures for a week, and, well, I haven't seen her for almost a month." He shifted from foot to foot. "She doesn't know yet, I wanted to surprise her, but she'd heading to her hotel in a couple of hours, and well..."

I laughed. "It's ok Reid. Go spend time with her, we'll be fine without you for a week."

He lit up. "Thanks Hotch!"

He hurried over to river's side once again, grinning ear-to-ear, and I shook my head. The kid was completely in love.

**R/DPOV:**

As soon as Hotch gave the go-ahead, I bounded back to River's side, who asked why I was so happy. I just shook my head, tapping her nose. She scrunched her nose, making a face at me, and I laughed, tugging her to the stairs. "I'll race you!"

"You're on, Sweetie!"

We tore up the stairs, floor after floor, our bare feet slapping against the cool cement, until we arrived at my floor, well ahead of the rest of the team. We hurried into my room, and into a hot shower, shivering and laughing. She practically tackled me when we got out, and started a tickle war. I happily humored her, tickling her back, until she won by way of illegal use of my most ticklish spot. She crowed her victory from her seat on my chest, and I laughed, tugging her down so I could kiss her soundly, before flipping our positions, and then getting up. She pouted for a second, making me reconsider, but then she got up, yawning hugely, squeaking like she usually does when she yawns like that, and wrapping her arms around me, collapsing bonelessly against me.

My arms automatically came up and around her, and I swayed back and forth gently, humming softly. She sighed, and snuggled closer for a second, before reluctantly stepping away. The moment she started moving, my first instinct was to hold her closer, until she pushed against my chest, and I released her with a sigh. "We have to clean up, and you need to pack, Sweetie."

I groaned, kissed her temple, and set to work grabbing the few things that had managed to scatter themselves around the room, and made sure the room looked the same as I found it. Thirty minutes later we were in the lobby, with the team, and heading to the airport in taxis. River still thought I was heading back to DC, and was sulking in the seat beside me. I grinned, then hid it as we climbed out of the taxi. The team boarded the plane, as I stood beside River, who stared at me, confused. "Don't you have to board, Sweetie?"

"Why, do you honestly think I would let you out of my sight any time soon, Honey?" I asked, smiling. She beamed at me, turned to quickly wave at the team, who waved back, a bit bemused, then threw her arms around my neck to kiss me soundly, which I enthusiastically returned.

**JJPOV:**

When Reid first answered his phone, and called the person on the other end 'Honey' and then mentioned a _date_, I was shocked. And then this _woman_ showed up. She was the kind of woman who made every other woman in the room feel insecure, all curves, and curls, and lipstick. She was apparently the jealous type, though it was justified, as Reid was apparently _married_. And then I saw something that made me automatically want to protect this woman, awakening my 'maternal side'. The fear in her eyes, and the desperation with which she clung to Reid, coupled with the how gentle and reassuring he was, and at the same time so furiously protective...

I did not want to cross Reid.

Though somehow Elle thought it would be a good idea to try and splash River, even having seen her reaction to water, and Reid's. I didn't pity her. The moment the pair raced off, Hotch told us that Reid would be taking a week off, already cleared with Strauss, to spend with his wife, whom he apparently hadn't seen in a month. They acted like little kids with each other, and it was adorable. By the time they returned, River was sulking, and I guessed that Reid hadn't told her he wasn't leaving her.

He saved that for the moment that we boarded the plane, and most of us took pictures of her response. Then I realized something that had me scared for my life... nobody had told Garcia.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


End file.
